


Easter Visitors

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Sussex Retirement [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson learn Inspector Stanley Hopkins has not been well and invite him and his family to stay in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Issuing An Invitation

It was the week before the Palm Sunday Procession when I received a letter from Annie Hopkins.  Holmes passed it to me as soon as the postman delivered it.  He gave me an enquiring look and I shook my head, for I was not expecting to hear from her.  I opened the letter at once and quickly read through it.

As I was reading the letter I sat down at the dining table without realising what I was doing.  When I looked up I saw Holmes too had taken his seat across from me.

“Bad news?” he asked.

“Not good,” I replied.  “Hopkins has not been well.  Annie is quite concerned and wrote to ask if I have any suggestions.”

“And have you?”

“Getting out of the city for a week would be the best solution.”

“He could stay with us.”

“I had thought of that,” I said, “but I don’t think he’d want to leave his family for that length of time.”

“In which case we shall need to find somewhere the family can stay together.  We could arrange to put a reasonable sized deposit down and Hopkins could settle up on their departure.  If you were agreeable to that, old boy?”

I smiled over at Holmes, for once again he had anticipated my own thoughts.  It would be unlikely Hopkins could afford to pay for an unexpected week’s holiday for the family, and he would certainly refuse any charity on our part.  However, if he was unaware of it, I did not anticipate too many difficulties in persuading him to avail himself of some country air.

We discussed the matter a little further and then I settled down to write to Annie.  I said we would be happy to find somewhere suitable for them to stay for a week and would make all the arrangements.  All she would need to do would be persuade her husband to agree and arrange the travel.  I asked her if she could let me know if they would like to come and when they could do so.

Having sealed the letter I left it on the side ready to take with us to post in the village later that day.  I paused for a moment and then returned to my writing desk.  I wrote a brief letter to our old friend, Inspector Lestrade, asking him if he could add his voice to Annie’s in persuading Hopkins to take a holiday.  I knew the two continued to meet, even though Lestrade was now retired, and I thought the older man’s encouragement in this matter might be of help.

The next question was who to approach regarding suitable accommodation.  There was nowhere in the village which would have sufficient space for Hopkins, his wife, and their four children, even though one was only an infant.  However, one of the farms around the village might well have room and be grateful for some extra income.

I had intended to speak to Seth when I saw him that afternoon, but it was not necessary.  George Hill called in to confirm the transport arrangements for Palm Sunday, so I took the opportunity of asking him if there was anyone he could suggest.

“I may be biased,” he said, “but our Sarah’s married to Ben Farrow, who farms towards Upper Langley, and I’m sure she’d be happy to take in a family for a week.  If that’s not too far away, I could have a word with her for you.”

“That sounds very promising,” I replied.  “I can’t guarantee anything at the moment though.”

“Father always goes to dinner with them on a Wednesday, so I can mention it to her when I go to pick him up.  And I’ll let you know this evening what she says.  I’ll make sure she understands it’s only an enquiry at this stage.”

“Thank you.  That will be very helpful.”

That evening George Hill confirmed his sister would be happy to take in lodgers for a week.  She had said the rooms weren’t very big, but would be adequate and they had sufficient beds.  She could borrow a cot for the baby, since her own children were well past that stage and their cot had been passed on to another relation.

Two days later I had another letter from Annie Hopkins.  I read it out to Holmes.

_Dear Dr Watson,_

_Thank you very much for your kind offer.  We would be delighted to come to the country.  We can come on the Tuesday after Easter and stay for a week.  The girls are very excited and Stanley says it will be very nice to get away from London for a few days.  I think he is looking a little better just with the thought of going away._

_We do not yet know which train we shall be catching, but I will write again to tell you what time we shall arrive._

_Yours_

_Annie Hopkins_

I looked at Holmes and smiled.  “We must let Mrs Farrow know she will be having visitors,” I said.

 


	2. Our Visitors Arrive

We had arranged with Austen, the carter, to meet Hopkins and his family at the railway station and bring them to our cottage, where Mrs Maiden had agreed to provide dinner for us.  Austen would then return part way through the afternoon to collect them and take them on to the Farrows’ farm.

Although I had known Hopkins had not been well, I was still surprised at how pale and thin he looked when they arrived.  We watched as Austen helped him down from the carriage and then gave him an arm to walk up our path.  Annie, following nimbly afterwards, helped her two younger children down, whilst the oldest held the baby, before she passed him to her mother and leapt down herself.  Holmes escorted Hopkins into the cottage and found him a seat, whilst I went to greet Annie and the rest of the family.

Annie was trying to sort out how to deal with their luggage when Austen returned and told her it could stay where it was until he took them to the farm.  She thanked him and I led the way indoors.

“We were fortunate Mr Lestrade came to see us off today,” Annie said.  “I don’t know how I’d have coped with our cases otherwise.  We only have the three, but Stanley couldn’t carry anything and I had Edward and James.  But Mr Lestrade organised everything for us and saw us right into our railway carriage.  And Mr Austen kindly met us off the train and carried the two larger cases, whilst Florrie and Lizzie managed the small one between them.”

The gratefulness in Annie’s voice for the help they had received made me realise how much of a strain Hopkins’ illness had put on her.  I hoped a week away would give her the break she too clearly needed.  I did not know Sarah Farrow myself, but if her brother was any example, I was confident she would ensure her guests had plenty of rest.  And with any luck a spell of good weather would do the rest.

By the time we made it inside Mrs Maiden was already organising the children around the dining table.  We hastened to join them.  Mrs Maiden had done us proud and food was soon piled on our plates.  Hopkins did not eat much, but I was glad to see he ate more than I expected.  When he and Holmes adjourned to the sitting room I said as much to Annie.

“Stanley has always insisted the children eat their food and he believes in setting them a good example.  Even though he has been ill, he has sought to continue this practice.  And,” here she lowered her voice, “I have persuaded the girls to eat because I have told them it will encourage their Papa to eat.”

I laughed.  “So that’s why they ate their vegetables without complaining,” I said.  “Annie, you haven’t lost any of your tricks.”

She laughed and I was pleased to see her starting to relax a little.  Then she turned to Mrs Maiden, who was carrying the plates into the kitchen.  “Let me help you with the dishes,” she said.

“Thank you, but I shall be fine by myself,” Mrs Maiden replied.  “You go and sit down.  And if the children wish to play in the garden, I can keep an eye on them through the kitchen window.”

Annie and I went to join the others in the sitting room.  The baby soon fell asleep in Annie’s arms, so we spent a very pleasant hour talking amongst ourselves.  Hopkins, despite his physical ailments, remained as mental alert as ever, and he and Holmes were soon discussing some of the recent crimes which had occurred in the capital, with Annie and myself adding our own comments on occasion.

When Austen returned to convey them on to the Farrows’ farm, we agreed we would meet up again at the end of the week, thus giving the family a couple of days to rest and relax.

We went out to wave them off and then, by common agreement, took a turn around the cottage before going back indoors.

Holmes turned to me and smiled.  “Your suggestion Hopkins and his family come down for a week was a truly excellent one, dear boy,” he said.

“I believe you were the one who made the suggestion,” I replied.

“But it was already in your mind, I merely articulated it.”

 


	3. Tea at the Farrows

We were invited to tea on Friday at the Farrow’s farm, with Ben Farrow offering to pick us up in the dog cart on his way back from town, where he had an appointment in the morning.  The short journey was a pleasant one, for the spring flowers had suddenly come out in abundance and were lining both sides of the country road.

Eventually the cart, which had jolted its way down the farm track, drew to a halt and we were greeted by the sounds of happy children, so different from those who had arrived from the city a few days before.  Florrie and Lizzie ran to greet us, accompanied by two boys slightly bigger than the girls, who Farrow identified as his two youngest.

Farrow assisted us to get down from the cart and then pointed in the direction of Hopkins, who was strolling in the sunshine.  If the children seemed to have grown in the few days in the country, then the change in Hopkins was even greater.  His step was much more assured and the smile on his face as he greeted us no longer looked forced, but a sign of genuine happiness. 

He showed us round the corner of the farmhouse, to where Annie was sitting, enjoying the sunshine. 

She greeted us warmly, and said, “Come and sit down and make the most of the quiet.”

“The girls have clearly made some new friends,” I said, “but where are your boys?”

“Edward has gone with Mary to feed the chickens and look for eggs, and James is asleep.  Sarah, Mrs Farrow, is listening out for him.”

I took a seat next to Annie on the bench and watched with some amusement as the other children called Hopkins to go and see something they had found.  He set off with Holmes by his side, both laughing about being the first to deduce what it was they were going to see.

“They all seem to be enjoying their break,” I said, “are you?”

“Oh, very much.  Sarah and I get on very well together, and everywhere is so pretty.  I think at first Sarah thought the girls would not cope with being in the country, but once they had changed into their everyday boots and dresses and she realised I would not object to them getting dirty, she relaxed.  She has even lent them a couple of skirts which her daughters have outgrown, to save them tearing their dresses.”

I smiled at Annie.  Her early life had not been easy, and although she now held what would be described as a respectable position in life, I could not imagine she would let her children adopt airs and graces.

“Mary is Sarah’s oldest,” Annie continued.  “Edward adores her and she is very good with him.  He has gone all over the farm with her.  And he walks much further for her without complaining than he will do for me.”

Annie then asked me how we were enjoying living in the country and I told her a little of our new life.  She in turn brought me up to date with their life in the city.  We were still talking when Holmes and Hopkins rejoined us.

Shortly after, Sarah Fuller called to say the tea was almost ready.  The children, who had all suddenly appeared at the mention of food, were sent to change out of their muddy clothes, while Annie helped Sarah to lay the table. 

As we were eating, Sarah said to Holmes, “I understand you are keeping bees.  Are you looking forward to producing your own honey?”

“Yes, I think it will be very instructive,” Holmes replied, “although I don’t expect to fill many jars in my first year.”

“I would very much like to try your honey,” Annie said, “if you have a little to spare.”

“If I have more than two or three jars, I shall be sure to send you some,” Holmes replied with a smile, “but I have promised Watson first taste.”

“Which is quite right,” Hopkins said.  “Although I, too, would be delighted if you could spare us some.”

Once we had finished eating, Sarah and Annie cleared the table and Holmes and I took a further turn outside with Hopkins.  It was then time for us to return to our cottage, but not before we had invited Hopkins and his family to join us for dinner and tea on Sunday.

Fuller took us home and as we walked up our front path I paused to admire my flowers, which, like those we had passed in the hedgerows, had all begun to bloom.

“It was strange,” I said, “as I listened to Annie talking about life in London I thought I would be slightly envious, and perhaps wish I was back there.  But in fact it merely reminded me of how happy I am we moved.”

“It was the same for me,” Holmes replied.  “Hopkins is still enthusiastic about his work with Scotland Yard.  I listened to him talking about some of his cases and whilst the intellectual challenge remains, I do not find myself regretting leaving Baker Street at all.”

 


	4. Sunday Afternoon

Sunday dinner was a most enjoyable meal.  Hopkins must have eaten twice what he ate on the day of his arrival and Mrs Maiden, who had come in especially to cook for us, was very gratified to see his improvement.  She had cooked us a roast, which was followed by her excellent apple pie, and Hopkins was not the only one who ate heartily.

After we had finished, Holmes suggested we go into the sitting room and rest for a little while.  The children looked a little disappointed at the idea, for they had quickly grown accustomed to spending most of their time out of doors, but Holmes said there was going to be a surprise in a while and it would be sad if they did not have the energy to enjoy it.

Annie added it would be the ideal opportunity for them to write or draw something to thank Mr and Mrs Fuller for letting them stay at the farm.  Accordingly I found some pencils and paper and Florrie and Lizzie set to work with great enthusiasm.

Edward copied his baby brother and fell asleep, and I have to admit to dozing too.

A little while later there was a knock on the door.  Holmes, who I suspect had also succumbed, rose slowly and went to answer it.  It was William, Seth’s grandson, who had come to tell us they were all ready and waiting for us in Austen’s cart.

Holmes smiled and said we would be with them shortly.  The children ran outside and Arthur hopped down from the cart to help his brother lift them onto the cart.  We adults followed a little more sedately, and Annie passed baby James up to Ellen before climbing up herself.  Once we were all safely seated, Austen clicked his horses to move off.

When we had mentioned to Seth we would be having our friends to tea, he had suggested we head to Langley Peak and have a picnic there.  I had said we did not want to cause any more work for Mrs Maiden than she already had by cooking the dinner, and Seth had replied he was sure Ellen would be able to provide us with picnic fare if we wished.  Holmes had thanked Seth for the offer, insisted he accept payment there and then, and furthermore insisted he and his family join us.

Langley Peak was the ideal spot for a picnic.  Ellen and Annie laid out the tablecloth and the food, and were soon chatting as if they had known each other for a long time.  William and Arthur took the children off exploring.  And Seth took Holmes, Hopkins and myself to admire the view.  It was a beautiful afternoon.  The sun shone and the wind had fallen to a gentle breeze.

Ellen had provided a wonderful spread.  Hopkins declared he had already eaten his fill at dinner, and then proceeded to prove his statement a complete lie.  Annie persuaded Ellen to write to her with her cake recipe.  The children alternated between eating and pointing out the birds and flowers they could see, liberally spreading crumbs in all directions.  And William and Arthur finished up everything that was left.

Gradually it grew colder, and by the time we heard the clip clop of Austen’s horses, we were ready to leave.  Packing up took little time and we were soon on our way.  The first stop was the farm, where we dropped Hopkins and family, before returning to our cottage and letting Seth and his family head on to the village.

We engaged Austen to take us to the railway station on the Tuesday, so we could see Hopkins, Annie and the family off on their return to London.

It had been lovely to see them all, but at the same time it had served to remind us how we had slowed up.  Hopkins, now recovered, was keen to return to work, and Annie too was looking forward to being back in the London bustle.  For them it had been an idyllic holiday, for us this was now our way of life.

 


End file.
